1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for treating ankle pain, ankle sprains and ankle swelling. More particularly, the invention concerns a method in which two strategically located pads are applied over the front of the ankle of the patient and a focused, anterior compression is applied to the pads to provide immediate relief of ankle pain.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of methods and apparatus to support the ankle, both to prevent ankle sprains and to protect the ankle during rehabilitation from ankle sprains and other ankle injuries. A commonly used prior art technique for guarding against ankle sprain and for preventing reinjury of a sprained ankle is to tape the ankle joint in a manner to partially restrict movement of the ankle. Another common prior art technique for protecting the ankle against injury is to provide some type of structural ankle brace that is positioned over the ankle in a manner to support the ankle.
Exemplary of a prior art structural type ankle brace is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,218 B1 issued to Ascherman. This device comprises an in-the-shoe ankle brace that includes an anklebone cover and an adjustable fastening means for removably affixing the brace to the ankle. Another type of ankle brace, or ankle support, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,211 issued to Baker. The Baker ankle support is constructed from two similar pieces of elastic material and includes joints at the ankle region. The Baker support also includes an arch member and an encircling member that encircles the Achilles tendon. Elastic fastening means are provided for tightening the support around the ankle.
Still another type of ankle support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,976 issued to Pence. This latter ankle support has a main body portion adapted to extend about the Achilles tendon of the foot along the inner and outer sides of the foot with the tongue portion and overlapping first strap portion passing across the ankle to completely encircle the ankle of the user. The Pence apparatus also includes a stirrup portion that depends from the body portion so as to pass beneath the arch and sole of the foot leaving the heel exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,628 issued to Wehr discloses an ankle encompassing pressure orthosis that is provided in the form of a custom fitted ankle brace comprised of anterior and posterior supports that are connected together at their distal ends by pivot pins. An announced primary object of the Wehr invention is to provide a custom fitted brace, which limits inversion and eversion of the ankle and foot while allowing unhindered dorsiflexion and plantar flexion of the ankle and foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,810 issued to Brossard discloses a method for controlling the reflex response of the muscles of the ankle joint. An announced object of the Brossard invention is to use a specific mechanical stimulation at an articulated body joint to increase the reflex response and therefore the efficiency of the muscles associated to the joint and hence to prevent the joint muscles from becoming oversolicited and therefore to prevent the joint muscles from suffering from repetitive motion syndromes.
As will be better understood from the discussion which follows, unlike the prior art methods and apparatus, the method and apparatus of the present invention is directed specifically to treating ankle pain, ankle sprains and ankle swelling by applying focused anterior compression on the anterior/lateral margins of the ankle. Further, the apparatus of the present invention differs from the typical prior art ankle wraps and supports, which typically provide circumferential compression to the ankle. More particularly, unlike the prior art circumferential wraps and supports, the compressive forces exerted by the apparatus of the present invention are uniquely focused to selected specific locations at the front of the ankle, along the margins of the ankle, and proximate the anterior ankle mortise. In sharp contradiction to the prior art support devices which provide circumferential support but do not localize compression to the anterior ankle mortise, the apparatus of the present invention provides a uniquely focused pain relieving compressive forces to the anterior ankle. Similarly, the apparatus of the present invention differs substantially from prior art structural type ankle braces, such as those previously described herein, which are applied medially and laterally with splinting in a stirrup fashion. Uniquely, the apparatus of the present invention allows for full ankle function, without immobilizing the ankle during the time of treatment. In one form of the present invention, the ankle treating apparatus includes a pair of generally oval shaped compressive pads which are applied directly over the anterior/medial and anterior/lateral ankle mortise. These compressive pads are preferably between about 1.5 inches and about 2.5 inches in width and between about 2.5 inches to 3.5 inches in length.
Compression is applied to both of these pads at an angle of between about 30° and about 45° by means of a uniquely configured split strap measuring about 15 inches in length and about 6 inches in width with a centered heel receiving opening for the receiving heel users.
In use, the two compressor pads are applied over the front of the ankle, with an anterior axis being between about 110 degrees and about 150 degrees. The focused anterior compression provided by the strategically positioned compression pads allows for immediate relief of pain which emanates from the anterior/medial and anterior/lateral margins of the ankle.